Disaster: A Hidden Revenge
by faithwriter23
Summary: Jake and Rose have been dating for about a year now, and things are finally picking up from their disaster dates... or have they? Three days before homecoming, strange things start to happen that almost kill Rose or Jake. Can they find who before disaster
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: i do not Own American Dragon Jake Long or Ahy of the characters. i wish i did so some of the episodes would be better and the ending would be different but i don't so....

**_Dedication_:** I promised Lady Merlin i would dedicate my story to her if she helped me and she did so here it is Great Lady. 2 any1 who needs help 2 edit or publish a story, go 2 this Beta Reader and u will be as grateful as i am.

this is my first story on fanfic so please read and review me. i review other people kindly so please do the same 2 me. **any haggling 2 me or any other readers and i will report u. this is not a threat, but a promise, and i always keep me promises! **

Chapter 1

Jake Long nervously rang Rose's doorbell as he gripped the flowers in his had a bit tighter. He had been dating Rose for a year now, but he still got nervous every time they went out. _So many of our first dates have been disasters, _Jake thought as he waited at the door, _I hope that our disaster date period is over so I can take Rose to homecoming._ Jake smiled as Rose opened the door, wearing a beautiful blue dress and a huge smile as she saw him.

"Hi Jake," Rose said as she seemed enchanted. Jake felt the feeling was mutual.

"Ready to go, Rose?" Jake asked as he handed her the flowers, "I got these for you," he added as he realized that she had the flowers. Rose smelled them and smiled as she closed the door and gripped Jake's hand.

"They're lovely," Rose said as she set them on her porch and they walked down the stairs. Rose then let go of his hand and started to walk across the street. Suddenly a car came out of nowhere and sped towards them without even touching their brakes. Rose screamed as the car hurtled towards her. Quickly Jake morphed into his dragon tail and pulled her onto the sidewalk with him just before the car hit her. The car continued to speed by and Jake heaved a sigh of relief as he gripped Rose in his tail.

"That was close!" Rose cried with a tremor in her voice, "Thanks for saving me, Jake."

"Who was that?" Jake said angrily as he morphed down his tail and balled his fist, "They were trying to kill you and me, and no one gets away with that!" Rose gripped Jake's shoulder and pulled him to eye level.

"Don't worry about it," Rose said, "Every time you go after someone you always end up getting hurt. I don't want that to happen this time." Jake took a few breaths to try to calm down. After a few breaths he opened his eyes and looked at Rose with a smile.

"Let's forget about this and enjoy our date tonight," Jake said as he kissed her.

"I don't know if I can forget it, but I can definitely try with kisses like that," Rose said as they went to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own ADJL or any of its characters.

Thanks 33 people that looked at my story! i would really appreciate it if more people reviewed it! be a good critic and stay real! i hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank u Lady Merlin 4 all u did 2 help me!

Chapter 2

Jake sat in his desk at class the next day as he listened to his teacher rattled on and on about dark matter. Quickly he scribbled a note to Trixie about what happened on his date with Rose. It read:

_**Some1 tried 2 run over Rose and me yesterday! **_

Jake quickly morphed into a dragon wing and tossed the note in the air. Then he waved his wing, sending right onto Trixie's desk. Jake morphed down his wing and watched as Trixie gasped as she read the note and scribbled a note back. Then she crumbled it in a ball and tossed it to him. It read:

_**Do u know who tried to kill u 2?**_

_**No, but whoever they are they better b hap-e that Rose won't let me track them!**_

: Jake replied angrily. Just the thought of that car trying to run them over made him furious. Trixie replied a bit later:

_**This time u might actually want 2 listen 2 her. This person seems dangurus.**_

Jake thought about this for a bit as the bell rang and he walked out of class. _Maybe I shouldn't pursue this guy_, Jake said as he unlocked his locker and grabbed his book bag, _But that guy almost killed Rose ,the love of my life, _Jake pondered as he walked out of school_, I have to find out who and why and then destroy them before me or anyone else gets hurt._ Jake smiled slightly as Rose came up behind him and gripped his hand.

"Hey, Handsome," Rose said as she kissed his cheek. Jake smiled and gripped her hand.

"You had a good day?" Jake asked as they walked to his house.

"I guess," Rose said as she played with her hair, "It was pretty boring though."

"I can't stop thinking about last night," Jake said as he squeezed her hand, "all day I kept thinking-" Rose frowned and released Jake's hand.

"Please, I thought I said stop talking about that," Rose said with a hint of fear and anger in her voice, "I don't want you to track this person because they might hurt you. I've already been worried about you too much. Please don't do this, Jake," she added as she gripped his hand again. Jake sighed deeply as Rose confronted him.

"Fine," Jake said as they walked continued to walk, "But if he does one more thing I get the right to track him, undeniable."

"Fine," Rose sighed, "But don't go tracking him before then, all right?" Jake smiled and playfully punched her in the arm. Rose laughed and chased him up his stairs into his house and into his room. Jake laughed as he wrestled her to the ground with her arms pinned down.

"See, this is why I have to protect you," Jake teasingly said as he released her, "If you can't even handle me, who_ can_ you fight off?" 

"That's why I have you, you big strong dragon!" Rose said teasingly as she got up and sat on Jake's bed. Jake laughed as he joined her and pulled her closely to his side. Rose smiled and kissed his cheek as she gripped his finger with her pinkie. Suddenly a bolt of green energy shot in through the window and hit Rose in the wrist. Rose cried out in pain and fell to the floor unconscious. Jake quickly got down on the floor with her and shielded her with his body as more blast shot through the window. Soon the firing stopped. Jake cautiously walked over to his window and peered outside just in time to see a dark figure disappear into the shadows. Jake quickly ran over to Rose, who was starting to wake up, and in dragon form put her on his back. Then he flew straight to her bedroom window and set her on the bed. Rose opened her eyes and groaned in pain as she remembered her arm. She smiled as she saw Jake.

"What happened?" Rose asked weakly as Jake morphed down to human form.

"The attacker struck again and this time hurt you," Jake said angrily as he banged his fist on the table, "Please let me just track this guy, Rose! If I don't, you'll only get hurt even more!" Rose lay back on her bed and sighed.

"Okay, you can hunt this guy down," Rose sighed, "Just promise me you'll be careful and not get hurt."

"It'll be him who has to worry about getting hurt," Jake said with determination.


End file.
